Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario media franchise. She previously fought Princess Zelda in the 20th episode of Death Battle, Zelda VS Peach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aerith VS Peach * Peach vs Amy (Completed) * Princess Peach vs. Asuna Yuuki (Completed) * Princess Peach VS Blaze the Cat * Peach VS Celestia * Princess Peach vs Fat Princess * Inkling VS Peach * Peach VS Jirachi * Princess Peach vs King Dedede (Abandoned) * Peach vs Lucina (Completed) * Peach vs Minnie (Completed) * Peach vs Ms. Pac-Man * Peach vs. Neopolitan * Peach vs Palutena '(Completed) * 'Princess Peach vs Parasoul (Completed) * Princess Peach vs. Paula (Abandoned) * Princess Peach vs. Princess Elise the Third (Completed) * Princess Peach vs Princess Leia * Princess Peach vs Princess Sally Acorn * Peach vs Yang (Qryx) * Princess Peach vs. Yota (by TheDragonDemon) Battles Royale * The Champions Strike Back - Smash Edition (Completed) * Mario Princess Battle Royale * Star Children Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale (Completed) * Super Mario RPG Battle Royale With Mario * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy With the Mario-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Bayonetta * Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) * Connie Maheswaran * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Jigglypuff (Pokémon) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Krystal (Star Fox) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Princess Celestia (MLP) * Raven * Roll * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sailor Moon * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Sandy Cheeks * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * She-Hulk (Marvel) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Starly (The Legendary Starfy) * Supergirl * Wonder Woman * Zatanna * Zero History A descendant of the Toadstool family, Princess Peach is typically your standard meek and helpless princess, which is accurate considering she's been kidnapped many times. However, on her own, she can use her vast arsenal to defeat enemies. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom *Favors Technique over Power *Classy & Graceful *Resourceful & Athletic *Generous to a fault *Has been playable in 39+ of her 57+ games Weaponry *Tennis Racquet *Golf Club *Frying Pan *Turnips **Can be plucked from any location *Perry the Parasol **Can transform to suit terrain **Stun enemies *Peach Bomber Heart Power *Floatation *Therapy Healing Spell *Sleepy Time Spell *Vibe Powers **Joy: Wind-Powered Flight **Gloom: Increases Speed & Damaging Tears **Calm: Creates a Healing Bubble **Rage: Invulnerability & Increases Weight *Mega Strike Empress Peach Feats *Eager to Assist in Battle whenever she can. *Once saved the Mario Bros. from Bowser Single-Handedly *Survived every Mario Party *Can Never avoid a kidnapping *Awful Employer *Bakes really good cakes Death Battle Info (Fanon) Weaponry *Parasol: **Peach's signature pink umbrella/parasol, having it ever since her days as a small child **Despite looking as if it can only protect her from the harmful rays of the Sun, can be used as an offensive/defensive tool **Can duck underneath her umbrella to protect her from attacks, although she cannot attack while crouched beneath it **Can also use it for a makeshift bludgeoning weapon, which is rather effective against small, minor enemies **Also permits Peach to slow her fall, allowing her to survive long falls with little to no damage upon landing **With Super Smash Bros., can use her parasol to leap into the air, before slowly descending to the stage as a recovery move; also comes with two different variations ***Parasol High Jump: Makes the jump Peach performs much higher, but Peach doesn't open her parasol to slow her descent, leaving her helpless and vulnerable to damage ***Light Parasol: Decreases the height of her jump, but she can open her parasol up to four times, allowing to glide upward into the air; however, is left helpless after the parasol has been opened four times *Perry the Parasol: **A magical parasol that was given to Peach by Toadsworth, whom purchased it from a merchant **Much like her standard parasol, can be used to slow down her descent, and allows her to prevent fall damage **Can also be used as an offensive bludgeoning weapon, capable of damaging and weakening enemies **Perry is also capable of consuming enemies to refill Peach's Vibe Gauge **Being a magical umbrella, Perry is capable of transforming and using a different number of forms, some for offensive purposes, and others for exploration **With "Bowlbrella", Perry acts as a boat that Peach can use to travel over water **With "Chargebrella", Perry charges up power, before firing a powerful projectile, useful for attacking at a distance or hitting out of reach switches **With "Dashbrella", Peach runs forward at fast speeds, swinging Perry around like a bat **With "Poundbrella", Peach can ground pound enemies and break durable blocks **With "Slidebrella", Peach can use Perry to slide down ropes **With "Subrella", Perry will morph into a submarine that allows Peach to travel underwater; Perry can also shoot bubbles while in this form *Vegetables/Turnips: **Cartoonish vegetables (mostly turnips), that Peach is capable of plucking out of the ground with relative ease **When plucked, Peach can then carry them around, and use them for projectiles to throw at enemies **Actually makes a pretty effective method of attack, as it can one-shot small, weak enemies, and weaken larger, stronger enemies **With the "Light Veggie" variant, can throw slower moving vegetables that can be used twice in a row **With the "Heavy Veggie" variant, can throw shorter-ranged vegetables that deal more damage *Super Slap Gloves: **According to SMRPG, is the "Princess' Mega Slap!" **As the appearance implies, are a pair of gloves that Peach wears to bitch-slap opponents **Boosts her attack the second highest, only losing to the Frying Pan *Frying Pan: **According to Super Mario RPG, has "enough iron to be dangerous!" **This is further proved, as it boosts Peach's attack the most out of all her RPG items/weapons **As the appearance implies, is a powerful bludgeoning weapon, and can pack quite a punch *Bazooka/Rocket Launcher: **Yes, I am not making this up, Peach owns a fucking rocket launcher **Possesses rather good aim with it **Fires black, spherical shells that travel pretty far and explode upon contact with enemies **Can also fire Megavitamins, which not only serve to fight viruses, but can also substiture as weed killer, able to cause Piranha Plants to wither away if shot with the vitamins *Harpoon Gun **A standard harpoon gun that fires a harpoon attached to a long strand of rope **Can be used to snag items or enemies, then pull whatever is hit by the harpoon back to her *Hammer **A large mallet that Peach can smack her enemies atop the head with Heart Power *Gives Peach the ability to float *Telekinesis Miscellaneous abilities *Ground Pound **Peach does a mid air somersault and pounds down on to the ground **Can be used underwater *Long Jump **Peach launches forward with her hands behind her back *Spin Jump **Peach spins around on the ground and jumps up very high *Roll **Peach crouches and spins forward on the ground **Smashes crates Power Ups * Boomerang Flower/ Boomerang Peach: After using a Boomerang Flower, Peach dons a shell and a helmet and gains the ability to throw an infinite amount of boomerangs. The boomerangs always come back unless they break. The boomerangs can grab things while they are spinning as well. * Fire Flower/Fire Peach: Uses a Fire Flower to gain the ability to shoot fireballs, her dress turned white and red. * Tanooki Leaf/Tanooki Peach: Lets Peach spin around and hit enemies with a tanooki tail, and she can also float longer by kicking her legs in the air * Starman: Makes Peach faster and invincible for a short amount of time * Super Bell/Cat Peach: Uses a Super Bell to don a pink-furred catsuit that allows her to scale walls and run on all fours to deliver scratch attacks. * Mega Mushroom/Mega Peach: Uses a Mega Mushroom to increase her size to become an invincible obstacle-smashing giant for a short-time. * Shell Peach: If Peach gets a shell, she can turn it pink and climb inside it. She can spin around and bump in to walls just like a Koopa Troopa. After spinning for a while she pops out of the shell and gets dizzy for 3 seconds * Double Cherry: Allows Peach to gain a clone of herself, which follows almost he exact movements and actions; typically goes away in one hit * Jet Pot: The same power up used by Wario in the Wario Land games; Allows Peach to fly through the air via helmet on her head; can also be used to glide; increases her jump height and movement speed * Vanish Cap: The same power up used by Mario in Super Mario 64; turns peach completely invisible, allowing her to walk through most walls and even be undetected by enemies; can also be used to spy on people while they're in the bath * Carrot: The same power up used by Mario and Wario in Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins; can be used to hover in the air and slow her descent, as well as allow a boost in her jump/hop height. * Invincibility Leaf/White Tanooki Peach: Has the same abilities as Tanooki but this form gives her unlimited invincibility. Feats *Threw Bowser through the roof of her castle and all the way across the Mushroom Kingdom to a forest in front of Bowsers castle using telekinesis Faults * Kidnapped literally dozens of times * One of the weakest Mario characters in terms of strength * One of the slowest Mario characters * Very little combat experience; despite her abilities * Possibly an idiot Trivia *In the 1986 anime film; the jewel on Peach's chest is instead a necklace. She was also engaged to a 'Prince Toadstool' and so turned down Mario. Gallery Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach as she appears in 1985.png|Princess Peach as she appears in 1985 Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol.png|Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach when playing golf.png|Princess Peach when playing golf Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach when playing baseball.png|Princess Peach when playing baseball PeachSSB4.jpeg|Princess Peach's artwork for 'Super Smash Bros. 4' Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach as she appears in the uper Mario Adventures comics getting angry as she refuses to marry Bowser.png|Princess Peach as she appears in the uper Mario Adventures comics getting angry as she refuses to marry Bowser 180px-PrincessPeach SuperMarioKun 16.jpg|Peach in Super Mario-Kun DiC Princess Peach.png|Peach in DiC Cartoons Paper Princess Peach Artwork.png|Paper Peach Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Politicians Category:Returning Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Size Changers Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Cats Category:Princess Category:Umbrella Wielders